six_flags_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Six Flags Bangor
Six Flags Bangor is a theme park located in the middle of Maine, in Bangor. The park opened in 1974 and has nine roller coasters. History The park was opened by local businessman Michael Williams as the Bangor Plaza. He felt bringing an amusement park to Maine would attract tourists. He opened the park on June 8, 1974 while taking care of four children and his wife. The park's star attraction, Rhino, a wooden roller coaster. The park also featured various flat rides. Two years later, in 1976, another wooden coaster, Screamer, was added. This wasn't a very big hit with guests though, who preferred Rhino. In 1977, a kid section was added to the park; it featured a carousel, a caterpillar train, bumper cars, and a mini drop tower. In answer of people wanting a full sized drop tower, Williams opened up Zoom! in late 1977. Around this time, rumors arose that Michael Williams was starting to run out of money and was looking for a buyer. No rides opened in 1978 or 1979, which led to the decline in attendance. In the middle of 1979, it was announced that the park had been bought by an anonymous buyer. In 1980, the park hit a big milestone, with two coasters being installed and more flat rides added to the lineup. After this was announced and executed, fans felt the park would do well for a few decades. In 1981 the parking lot was expanded to twice its size because the nearby mall closed and the building razed. Next year, the park started explaining future plans that included more coasters, rides, and scenary. They told fans that scenary would be accomplished by theming and that they would be splitting the park into sections. While the sections were not announced in 1983, a new flat ride, a flying scooters themed around flying animals (birds, and such) was added. The sections were finally announced at opening day in 1984. A large poster was hung on the backside of the park map. It read "Coming Soon" with multiple pictures. There were hand-drawn graphs and lists written during park staff meetings. The graphs featured a map of the park with quite a few rides not seen yet with the words at the top of the paper: 1990. The lists included words that seem to be ideas for sections. This poster was kept up until July 1st, when it was replaced with pictures people had taken at the park. In 1985, the sections were announced as: Future World, Westerday (mix between the west and the past), North, and South. The current rides at the park were located at North (at the park entrance). In 1986, one coaster was added to the western past area. It was named Platinum, because one of the park's staff thought the word gold was used too much in mine train roller coasters. 1987 brought money to the park. After opening some futuristic flat rides and a steel coaster to the south section, they were nearly able to double their profits. However, after such a great year, things went wrong in winter. A blizzard hit the park and knocked one large piece of a 1980 roller coaster onto two rides below, the drop tower and the caterpillar train, the coaster was deemed unusable for a few years and the drop tower was closed for a while. The caterpillar train was lucky enough because the wooden part hit a single piece of the track which was subsequently replaced. Now most efforts were shifted to fixing the coaster and tower. In 1989, the drop tower was reopened. The coaster was not so lucky. They decided to cut the cord on it and replace it with a newer coaster. In 1991, the park was rumored to have been put up for sale, however any and all staff denied these remarks. The park kept adding more and more rides for a few years. It was announced in 1994 that the park was bought by a single man who loved amusement parks. He, however, was very unskilled. In 1995, he opened a kiddie coaster, which wasn't very good and plain boring. He ended up loaning money from the bank to build a steel coaster. The man's own money was spent hiring staff to plan the coaster. The loan paid for construction of the masterpiece. In 1996, Titanium was opened to the public. It was a massive hit and the man was able to repay his loan. However, the day after the coaster began operation, the park had posted a sign saying it was up for sale. No offers came in. The man did not open up any new attractions stating he was out of money and could barely afford food for himself. In 1999, Six Flags bought the park saying that the park had potential if it was given care. The company even stated that it would try to contact the other park owners from 1979-1993 to get the full plan of the park. Their reason: they wanted to finish what had been started. In 2000, the park celebrated by opening attractions with things related to the year. A dark ride, Decade Blaster, and Century Stength, a hyper coaster. They were both placed in Future World. By 2007, the plan was finished. By this point, the park tripled the profits from 1997. In 2008, the park added Tony Hawk's Big Spin to its ride lineup and placed it in the South Section. In 2009, a water area was added. Although it was not a full fledged water park, it included rapids, flumes, and two pools. In 2011, the park announced that it would retheme the south part of the park. They created a poll to find out what people wanted the rides to be renamed. The rethemed section: DC Universe opened in 2012. In 2013, the park added two amphitheaters to the left and right of the entrance. The left featured a wild west stunt show while the right was used for private reservations. In 2014, a super loop was added, but did not get very much popularity. In late 2014, the park announced that Rocky Mountain Construction would be involved with next year's addition. In 2015, the new RMC coaster opened up. It replaced one of the coasters built during the 2000-2007 building. It was named Lightning Cheetah. Rumors are floating around that the park will be removing multiple flat rides. The announcement date is Attractions Six Flags Bangor has a total of 28 attractions excluding the water rides. Roller Coasters * Rhino (1974) * Screamer (1976) * Wreckless (1980) * Hazard (1980-1988) * Platinum (1986 * FLASH (1987) * Lil' Flash (1995) * Titanium (1996) * Century Strength (2000) * Cheetah (2003-2014) * Woodpecker (2006) * Tony Hawk's Big Spin (2008) * Lightning Cheetah (2015) Flat Rides * Flying Elephants (1974) * Aargh! (1974) * Carousel (1977) * Caterpillar Train (1977) * Road Rage! (1977) * Drop (1977) * Zoom! (1977) * Enterprise (1980) * Sail to the Sky (1980) * Fly High (1983) * Brain Washer (1987) * Sky Wheel (1987) * Decade Blaster (2000) * Tea Cups (2002) * Crime Wave (2004) * Wacko Wheel (2007) * Spinning Demon (2014) Category:Theme parks